


Mindless Seer

by romulusgloriosus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "Inktober", Bittersweet Ending, Doomed Timeline, F/F, I don't bury the lesbians I promise, Leave them stranded in the void? Sure....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulusgloriosus/pseuds/romulusgloriosus
Summary: Six years after they lost Sgrub, two lovers wait for an end that will never really come. I wrote this for "Inktober" because I can't draw, and decided to write something instead. Day 2's prompt is "Mindless" so here's a story about Terezi losing her Mind.





	Mindless Seer

The storms above the Land of Thought and Flow have been flickering out of existence, one after the other, slowly but surely over the last three sweeps. Only one is left now, and Terezi Pyrope, clad in the green robes of a fully realized Seer of Mind, is staring at it with a look of grim understanding. Her matesprit and only surviving friend, Feferi Peixes, watches her with concern. A quiet compassion lies behind her fuschia eyes. Feferi is clad in the skin-tight armor of the Alternian Legions, making her look very much like her ancestor – her ancestor who she hasn’t thought about in such a long time.

FEFERI: So it’s reely )(appening t)(en, )(u)(?  
TEREZI: LOOKS L1K3 1T.  
FEFERI: I t)(oug)(t we mig)(t )(ave more time....  
TEREZI: M3 TOO.

Terezi sighs and kicks a rock. Feferi walks over to her and puts her arms around her, gently laying her head against Terezi’s back. The Seer’s lip trembles as she reaches her hand up to hold Feferi’s.

TEREZI: 1 C4NT S33 4NYMOR3.

Feferi doesn’t say anything in response, but she doesn’t need to say it. The tension in her body makes it clear that she’s holding back the obvious retort.

TEREZI: 1 M34N 1 C4NT S33 TH3 POSS1B1L1TI3S 4NYMOR3. BUT...4CTU4LLY...1T 1S G3TT1NG H4RD3R TO 3V3N TH1NK STR41GHT. 1 C4NT SM3LL 4S CL34RLY, 1 C4NT T4ST3 L1K3 1 US3D TO....

Teal tears begin to form at the corners of Terezi’s eyes.

TEREZI: 1 F33L M1NDL3SS. L1K3 3V3RYTH1NG TH4T 3V3R M4D3 M3 SP3C14L 1S GON3.  
TEREZI: 1...1 W4S STUP1D TO 3V3R F33L L1K3 1 W4S SP3C14L TO B3G1N W1TH...L1K3 B3COM1NG 4 GOD T13R 3V3R M34NT 4NYTH1NG 4T 4LL....

Feferi squeezes Terezi’s hand and plants a kiss on her shoulder.

FEFERI: You’re special to me, love. You can still feel me, can’t you? Even if you can’t smell as well...even if you can’t taste colors...at least you can still feel me, right? Glub glub?

Terezi smiles, but the tears only come harder.

TEREZI: 1 DO. TH4NK YOU F3F3RI, FOR B3ING H3R3. FOR LOV1NG M3. 1 DONT KNOW 1F 1 COULD H4V3 H4NDL3D TH3 P4ST THR33 SW33PS W1THOUT YOU H3R3.  
TEREZI: 4ND I C4NT D13 UNL3SS 1TS H3RO1C OR JUST SO 1 WOULD H4V3 JUST....  
FEFERI: S)()()(, glub glub glub....

Feferi sways back and forth, rocking Terezi gently in her arms. Terezi takes a deep breath, blind eyes still glued to the storm beginning to flicker out.

TEREZI: 1T D1DNT H4V3 TO B3 L1K3 TH1S! 1F 1 H4DNT B33N SO S3LF1SH...1F 1D JUST L3T VR1SK4 B3 TH3 ONLY ON3 TO GO GOD T13R L1K3 1T W4S SUPPOS3D TO B3, W3 WOULD H4V3 WON!  
TEREZI: W3 WOULD H4V3 WON, F3F3RI! 4ND W3D 4LL ST1LL B3 AL1VE...  
TEREZI: VR1SK4...SOLLUX...3R1D4N....

Her throat tightens and she gulps down a sob.

TEREZI: K4RK4T....

Terezi remembers that dear, earnest boy whom she had loved so much. He was so sure he could lead them to victory. Even after Vriska fell heroically (or justly?) to her denizen, he thought they could still win without her. But then Gamzee disappeared to who knows where, and Aradia left shortly after. Despite Karkat’s objections, Aradia insisted that they were just existing in another doomed timeline and she needed to go somewhere “that mattered.” Without them, they couldn’t beat the Black King. Everyone fell to the King’s vast glub except for Feferi, and since the glub counted as neither heroic or just, Terezi herself. It was pointless to try and fight him with only just the two of them, even if they were immune to the glub. He still had the power of eleven other lusii at his disposal, including Terezi’s own dragonsprite.

The game started to break down after that. Skaia was completely destroyed by the Reckoning. The sprites dissolved one by one. The consorts died off. Eventually, it was just the two of them. Terezi and Feferi. Had they ever even really spoken to each other before the game? They had mutual acquaintances, sure, but the two of them were never particularly close. But then they were all they had. At first, they were more like moirails, if quadrants even mattered anymore, relying on one another where they had no one else. Eventually, as they grew older and more urgently flushed toward one another, they committed to being matesprits. And now they are together, on this dead planet, watching the last dying symbol of Terezi’s godhood flicker and fade.

FEFERI: Terezi...I know we agreed not to talk about t)(is, )(alibut....  
TEREZI: NO.  
FEFERI: Terezi, come on. If not now, w)(en, glub glub???  
TEREZI: N3V3R.  
FEFERI: I just...Terezi...maybe I could DO SOM-ET)(ING! ANYT)(ING! I’m the fucking Witc)( of Life! GLUB! If we go to LODAG now before the last storm dies, it mig)(t not be too late to -  
TEREZI: 1TS 4LR34DY TOO L4T3, F3F3R1. ITS B33N TOO L4T3 S1NC3 SK414 W4S D3STROY3D. 4ND...3V3N 1F 1T W4SNT...W3V3 T4LK3D 4BOUT TH1S....

Terezi turns to face Feferi and puts a hand on her cheek.

TEREZI: 1 C4NT W4TCH YOU D13.

Feferi smiles.

FEFERI: It would only be for a minnow, Terezi! I’d be back in NO TIM-E! GLUB GLUB GLUB! And t)(en we’d bot)( be cool goddesses, glub glub, and I could use my cod tier powers to bring everybody back! Maybe I could even bring t)(e sprites back, and t)(e consorts, -EV-EN T)(-E STORMS! I could -  
TEREZI: F3F3R1.  
FEFERI: I could...I know I could....  
TEREZI: HOW M4NY T1M3S H4V3 W3 T4LK3D 4BOUT TH1S NOW? 1M TH3 S33R OF M1ND. 1F TH3R3 W4S 4NOTH3R W4Y, 1 WOULD H4V3 S33N 1T.  
FEFERI: T)(en w)(at? W)(AT, T-ER-EZI? W)(AT DO W-E DO T)(-EN?  
TEREZI: NOTH1NG.

Terezi sighs, and kisses Feferi on the forehead.

TEREZI: W3R3 JUST DOOM3D.

Feferi looks at Terezi with shimmering eyes.

FEFERI: W)(en the storm fades...will we cease to exist?  
TEREZI: 1 DONT TH1NK SO. 1 TH1NK W3 W1LL JUST B3 H3R3 FOR3V3R. HOP3L3SS 4ND POW3RL3SS.

Feferi smiles.

FEFERI: T)(at doesn’t sound like being doomed, glub glub.  
TEREZI: WH4T?  
FEFERI: To stay )(ere wit)( you, forever? –Even knowing t)(at t)(ere’s no )(ope, t)(at t)(is is just )(ow it’s going to be now? Maybe even –ESP-ECIALLY knowing t)(at t)(is is just )(ow it’s going to be, and t)(ere’s no more use worrying....  
TEREZI: F3F3RI....  
FEFERI: It sounds peaceful.

Terezi brings Feferi in for a kiss. Feferi grasps Terezi’s cheek and returns it, and the two of them passionately grip one another as if these were the last seconds of their existence. Finally, Feferi pulls away from the kiss.

FEFERI: DANCE WIT)( M----------------E!  
TEREZI: D4NC3 W1TH YOU?  
FEFERI: Yes! W)(y be so glum, glub glub? T)(is is t)(e beginning of t)(e rest of our LIV-ES toget)(er!

Terezi smiles.

TEREZI: SUR3. L3TS D4NC3.

The two trolls then begin to slowly rock back and forth, dancing together quietly to the silent music of oblivion. They don’t even notice when the last storm finally goes out.


End file.
